1. Field of the Invention
The technical field of the present invention is that of optical modules intended to produce a light beam in order to light a road taken by a vehicle bearing this optical module. Such an optical module is particularly applicable when it is installed inside a lighting and/or signaling device for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known practice to produce a light function on a motor vehicle by focusing light rays emitted by a light source. The optical parts used to focus these light rays are, generally, installed between the light source, for example a xenon lamp, and an outer lens enclosing a headlight which receives this assembly.
Such an optical part is an isotropic and transparent element, with at least one face which is not planar, so as to make the light converge or diverge.
In the motor vehicle lighting sector, it is also known practice to use a light source of light-emitting diode type. This type of source is accompanied by a device for switching the source on or off, and these two elements give off heat that a cooling device is responsible for dissipating into the surrounding environment.
An optical part of the prior art is mounted with an assembly consisting of a light-emitting diode and its cooling device by interposing a part which maintains a certain distance between the optical part and the assembly. This is generally a plastic support which is fastened on one side to the periphery of the optical part and on the other side to the assembly consisting of the light-emitting diode and its cooling device.
The presence of this support comprises numerous drawbacks. Firstly, this support forms a part which has to be designed, manufactured and installed. This part thus represents a cost which puts a strain on the overall cost of the lighting function.
Another drawback lies in the fact that this support is a distinct and intermediate part between the assembly targeted above and the optical part. Since the latter has to be installed according to a precise orientation relative to the assembly, it is then necessary to manage, on the one hand, very accurately, the chain of banks linking these components, and, on the other hand, to guarantee a minimal manufacturing tolerance of this intermediate support.